makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Cross
Eternal Cross (永遠のストーム：メガクロスミッション Eternal Storm: Mega Cross Mission) is a Japanese-American TV series from MP6 Productions. This show is rated TV-PG. Story In 2013, after their parents were killed by the evil leader of Anti-Cross, 2 teenage children Shinji and Ruki Matsumoto left Japan and arrive in America. They meet a American teenager (David Anderson). The leader of Cross Organization (Ryan Kinta) invite them to come to X-World. Will the teenage trio have to protect X-World from Anti-Cross? Characters Teenage Warriors *Shinji Matsumoto *Ruki Matsumoto *David Anderson Cross Organization *Ryan Kinta *Twilight Sparkle *Mario *Sonic *Solid Snake Anti-Cross *Devil Lord *Bowser *Dr. Eggman *Devil Dragon (Devil Lord's final form in final episode) Networks *United States - Nicktoons, MP6 Network, Vortexx on CW *Japan - TV Tokyo , MP6Kanji (AKA MP6 Network on Japan), TV Asahi (as of July 2013) *Canada - MP6 Network *Asia - Animax, PMG Network (Phillipines, final show before contract expired), VTV1 (Vietnam) *Europe - Nicktoons (in some countries) *Australia - 7 Other Media Eternal Cross: Dynasty Warriors (A.K.A. in Japan - Eternal Storm MUSOU) A hack and slash video game based on both Eternal Cross and Dynasty Warriors. Developed by MP6 Interactive and Omega Force, and published by Koei. It uses the same engine as Dynasty Warriors 8. It features Warrior Creator, where you can customize your own "Cross Organization" warrior (up to 50 slots). Zhao Yun (from Dynasty Warriors series) will be in the game as guest character. There will be DLC. With the celebration of ECxHU:GOE, Aaron (from HU series) will be playable as DLC character. The EX DLC pack features the 3 new protagonists from Eternal Cross EX. The game will release on Wii U, PS4, and Xbox One. It will also release on Nintendo 3DS as "Eternal Cross: Dynasty Warriors Operation 3D", with DLC playable characters no longer DLC. Books Eternal Cross MX (Mega eXtreme) A manga series based off the TV series. Eternal Cross Delta A book series published by Scholastic Inc, released in Winter 2013. Eternal Cross Delta is a alternate sequel of Eternal Cross anime series. The Japanese version was also released as Eternal Storm: Type-A (A stands for Alternate), and was distributed by Media Works Bunko (publishing imprint by ASCII Media Works). Eternal Storm: Mega Cross Mission nEXt A Japanese manga series adapted from live-action series. It was serialized by Shueisha's Jump Square magazine. Movies Eternal Cross VS. Rockman Xover (Japan Only) A crossover movie of Eternal Cross and the controversial Mega Man crossover game on iOS, Rockman Xover. Unfortunately, the English Dub of this movie was on hold, due to Rockman Xover having a negative feedback by fans. The creator will resume the English Dub development, if Rockman Xover was coming to Home Consoles worldwide. Eternal Cross X Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria A collaboration crossover movie produced by MP6 (Eternal Cross) and NaruIchi97 (HU:GOE). It's also a live-action movie, despite HU:GOE was a live-action/animated hybrid TV Series (which it's a parody homage to Tokusatsu series). MP6 announce that Eternal Cross world will be animated, and 3 protagonists (while in HU:GOE world) will be played by the following actors. Two Japanese actors will learn speaking English by the English crew. Eternal Cross: The Movie No information revealed yet. Live-Action Adaptation After Eternal Cross X Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria, MP6 announces the live-action adaptation of Eternal Cross called, "Eternal Cross EX". Three actors (who played the "Eternal Cross" protagonists from ECxHU:GOE) will be reprise their roles. According to San Diego Comic-Con 2013, MP6 announce that Eternal Cross EX is a sequel of the original Eternal Cross. The series will add 3 new protagonists. Also, Ryan Kinta will be played by the creator of the series. MP6 announces that Toei Company Ltd. will be licensing the Japanese Dub of Eternal Cross EX called, "永遠ストーム:メガクロスミッション 次 Eternal Storm: Mega Cross Mission nEXt), airing on both TV Asahi and Toei Channel. Music File:『CODE BREAKER』コード：ブレイカー OP《GRANRODEO - DARK SHAME》(English Subs)|Opening (from CODE:BREAKER) Ending coming soon... Category:Anime Series Category:TV Series Category:Crossover series Category:MasterPikachu6 Category:Book Series Category:Project Eternal